piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1984 Pocono 400
The 1984 Pocono 400, race 14 out of 36 in the 1984 Piston Cup season, is best known for Bill Brady's extremely lucky win. Considered perhaps the luckiest ever. On the 185th lap a piece of paper had hit leader Johnathan Melter on the eye, it caused him to lose control and he spun into Claude Scruggs and Ron Pitcar. Bill Brady then won the race and celebrated his luckiest win. Melter had a huge out burst where he fought with the Mood Springs pit and injured Wide Mood Springs Pitty. Part-time racers Brush Curber, Larry Smith, Kevin Racingtire, Rusty Cornfuel, and Haul Inngas all enter, but not Crusty Rotor. Don't forget the big one that happened on lap 122 involving racers Tom Landis, Eugene Carbureski, Alex Quint, Dale Earnhardt Sr, James Cleanair, Larry Smith, Kevin Racingtire and backup racer Ryan Shields (he was the View Zeen backup from 1982 to 1985 and also in 1987). None of those racers were replaced. Scruggs and Pitcar didn't miss any races. It's also known for Sammy Smelter making one of his rare finishes! Ryan replaced Bill because he missed one race after crashing in The King 400. Transcript Big One Spike: There's trouble in turn 3! TOM LANDIS SPINS AND TAKES OUT EUGENE CARBURESKI! ALEX QUINT, DALE EARNHARDT SR, JAMES CLEANAIR, LARRY SMITH AND RYAN SHIELDS ARE TAKEN OUT TOO! HUGE ONE AT POCONO! Pinkie: OMG, RYAN SHIELDS HITS THE WALL HARD! LARRY SMITH GOES INTO THE AIR 2 METERS HIGH AND FLIPS OVER! 1, 2, 3 TIMES! HE LANDS UPSIDE DOWN! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY FREAKING LIFE!! Spike: Oh my god. That was painful for Ryan and Larry. (No team radio, just racers talking) Ryan (weakly): What happened? View Zeen Crew Chief: You crashed. Ryan (weakly): Ugh I feel bad. Larry? Eugene? Tom? Alex? James? Dale? What happened here? I'm so lonely? I have no clue where I am? (His voice loses weakness) Am I in Pocono? View Zeen Pitty: Yes. Ryan: Hello? James (weakly): Hey Ryan. Ryan: Who called me Ryan? James (weakly): You're Ryan Shields and I called you Ryan due to the name. I'm Cleanair myself, remember? Ryan: Oh, I forgot quickly. The King: Hi, Ryan. Ryan: Hey, King. I'm sure you must be winner of this race. Oh, I forgot the race isn't over yet! The King: Nevermind. Paper Spike: OH NO! TROUBLE TURN 1! JONATHAN MELTER GETS HIT BY PAPER ON HIS EYE! JONATHAN CRASHES INTO CLAUDE SCRUGGS AND RON PITCAR! Bill Brady takes the lead, Alloy Wilson is 2nd, The King Strip Weathers 3rd and Don Chapcar 4th. Chick Hicks is 5th. Pinkie: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! Spike: Let's watch that again. (Replay in slow motion) Spike: A sheet of paper which belonged to a fan was blown by the wind, whose a green Chevrolet Camaro, which is a 1983 model, hits Jonathan in the eye. Then he spun and took out Scruggs and Pitcar. Suddenly, Scruggs flipped once and lands on his wheels. No fire, but a bit of smoke. Scruggs is calling for Misti as of now I believe. (Back live) Pinkie: OMG! STACY AND EARL ARE GONNA CRY! Stacy (cries): WHY!? Earl (cries): CLAUDE WAS SO (Popeye toot) CLOSE TO WINNING! (They cry harder and hug each other) Pinkie (cries): WHYYY!? I WANTED CLAUDE TO WIN AND NOW HE CRASHED!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THIS IS SO (Popeye toot) SAD! SO SO (Dolphin Censor) SAD! Claude: Misti? MISTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MISTI WHERE ARE YOU! HELLO! HELP?! Misti: Oh I'm here! Claude: I won't be mean I promise just help me please! Misti: Ok I will help you once the race is over! Bill Brady's luckiest win Spike: It's one lap to go at Pocono Raceway. Bill Brady leads with Alloy Wilson 2nd, The King 3rd, Don Chapcar 4th, and finally 5th goes to Chick Hicks. Pinkie: THIS IS HISTORIC AND LUCKY! Spike: Turn 2, Brady still leads with Alloy in his tail! Can Bill hold on to it? Pinkie: Let's see... Spike: ALLOY WILSON TOUCHES BRADY ON TURN 3! IT'S GONNA BE CLOSE! IT'S GONNA BE CLOSE! AND BILL BRADY WINS BY 3 FREAKING CENTIMETERS!! THIS IS (Popeye toot) HISTORIC! (We Are the Champions by Queen plays) (Mood Springs Radio) Bill: YES, YES, YEEEESSS!!!! I GOT MY LUCKIEST WIN EVAR!! THIS IS THE BEST (Serbia Strong) DAY IN MY (Dolphin Censor) LIFE! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM! AMAZING (Noise Guy) WIN, EH?! AMAZING (You Kid) WIN!! HELL YEAH! JOHNATHAN MELTER HAD PAPER AND LOST! ALLOY WILSON TRIED! ANDREW AXLER TRIED! EVEN ERNIE GEARSON TRIED BUT THEY FAILED! IT'S BILL BRADY FOR THE WIN! YEAHHHH! Mood Springs Crew Chief: Great job, Bill. Now you can celebrate the win. (At the towing area) Misti: I'm here Claude. Claude: A bit too late! I'm being towed but its nice to see you I guess Misti! Angry Melter's Fight Jonathan: ARGH, I HAD ENOUGH! GET OUT! (Jonathan punches the Mood Springs Wide Pitty causing one of his arms to fall off) Wide Mood Springs Pitty: MY FREAKING, (Popeye toot) HEAD! AND MY ARM! AGHHHHHH! WHY!!!!! Jonathan: OUT OF MY WAY, STUPID (Ahooga) IDIOTS! (They fight) Mood Springs Team (cries): I HATE YOU SO MUCH!! Jonathan: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (NOTE: Wide Mood Springs Pitty missed five races due to a broken arm.) Results 1. Bill Brady - 200 laps 2. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 3. Andrew Axler - 200 laps 4. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 5. The King - 200 laps 6. Don Chapcar - 200 laps 7. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 8. Thomas Tanrev - 200 laps 9. Bernie Simpson - 200 laps 10. Greg Locke - 200 laps 11. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 12. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 13. Guenther - 200 laps 14. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 15. Mike Seasons - 200 laps 16. James Robson - 200 laps 17. Don Alternators - 200 laps 18. Darrell Cartrip - 200 laps 19. Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps 20. Ronald Oaks - 200 laps 21. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 22. Billy Ford - 200 laps 23. Slide Powers - 200 laps 24. Sammy Smelter - 200 laps 25. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 26. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 27. Brush Curber - 200 laps 28. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 29. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 30. Johnathan Melter - 184 laps (hit by paper) 31. Claude Scruggs - 184 laps (crash) 32. Ron Pitcar - 184 laps (crash) 33. Ryan Shields - 121 laps (crash) 34. Kevin Racingtire - 121 laps (crash) 35. Larry Smith - 121 laps (crash) 36. James Cleanair - 121 laps (crash) 37. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 121 laps (crash) 38. Eugene Carbureski - 121 laps (crash) 39. Alex Quint - 121 laps (crash) 40. Tom Landis - 121 laps (crash) Category:Historic Races